Chelidon
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |kanji = 雷の羽 |Romaji = Kerīdōn |User = |Organization = Aftokrator |Type = Normal |Class = Horn |Ability 1 = Heavy artillery capabilities |Ability 2 = Shapeshifting |Ability 3 = Shield generation |Ability 4 = Flight |Manga = Chapter 54 |Anime = Episode 25}} |Kerīdōn|lit. Wings of Thunder}} is a Horn Trigger from Aftokrator. Appearance Chelidon appears in different shapes depending on its mode. In the default one, it takes the form of one or two gauntlets. For rapid fire it can morph into a long cannon that covers the user's arm up to the elbow. The transformation it undergoes for its turning shots is hidden by the user's cape, and all that can be seen are squares arranged in two 3x6 rectangular fourmation (one on each shoulder) and four appendages similar to mufflers. The jetpack configuration causes eight appendages to sprout from the user's collar, the two longest ones in close proximity to their shoulder blades, with a grid-like overture. Chelidon's bullets are light blue in color. They first appear as bright orbs that leave a trail once fired. The bending variety is thinner. The shields are flat, thin and transparent. Overview The origins of this Trigger are unknown. It already existed at the time of Aftokrator's conquest of Galopoula. Abilities Chelidon is focused on firepower and heavy artillery, with the addition of a few defensive and supplementary abilities. According to Haruaki Azuma, Border Triggers cannot compare in terms of power, muzzle velocity and range, and in fact the user can fight at Sniper range. Depending on its form, Chelidon is capable of rapid fire and of shooting multiple bullets simultaneously. .]] The most basic use of this Trigger consists in summoning an orb in one's hand and firing it. Its power is such that it can effortlessly pierce through Shield and obliterate a vast portion of any trion body on its path, which is considered astounding for a single attack. Only Kōhei Izumi, whose trion capacity is well above average, was able to deflect a shot with Full Guard. To withstand this Trigger's fire for only a few seconds, eight overlapped Shields were barely enough. The bullets explode upon impact with more durable structures, and together with their penetrative power are said to render cover useless. In this mode, Chelidon can also conjure shields similar to Border's in appearance, but possibly sturdier: when Lamvanein created three small ones, each of them was able to block an Eaglet shot. A large shield can resist Tomahawk while a medium-sized one can deflect Attacker Triggers. With Chelidon shaped like gauntlets, the user can summon several orbs and connect them with a string of energy, then fire all of them at the same time, thus covering a large area by shooting from multiple points and angles. The gauntlets themselves are also capable of rapid fire. By turning it into a large arm cannon, Chelidon's rapid fire function is enhanced. It also has a mode that allows the user to fire explosive beams from their shoulders with the ability to bend once, which enables them to target multiple enemies at once regardless of their position. Chelidon's ability to metamorphose can also be used to repair it if it is damaged. Chelidon's last configuration is one that permits moderately high-speed flight, which makes the user very difficult to hit even when fighting multiple enemies. However, the user themselves will find it hard to shoot accurately while flying. Furthermore, if the user jumps too high, several seconds will be needed to reconfigure the flight function. While using this mode, it is still possible to shoot with the arm cannon or the gauntlets. The latter mode allows the user to hover above the enemy and then fire a hail of low-power bullets over a large area, forcing enemies to take cover. Users The only known user of this Trigger is Lamvanein, Lamvanein-Type Rabbits have been endowed with the ability to fire explosive beams from their "eye" and a jetpack-like propulsion, suggesting Chelidon was used as the base. Trivia *"Chelidon" (χελιδόνι chelidóni) is the Greek word for "swallow", which follows the animal theme of Horn Triggers. *Shun Midorikawa likened Chelidon to the way Shooters utilize Gunner Triggers. References Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Normal Trigger Category:Aftokrator Triggers Category:Enhanced Trigger Category:Aftokrator